Лиза
by anime2701
Summary: Просто однажды на 16 году своей жизни, она вдруг подумала, что была бы не против оказаться в его объятьях, дотронуться до его губ своими, обнять его за шею и не отпускать его на эти глупые свидания с другими девчонками. И когда осознание того, о чем она подумала, до нее дошло, это показалось ей грязным. Настолько грязным, что ей захотелось умереть прямо тут на этом самом месте.


Она никогда не знала, почему ее сердце выбрало именно его.

Возможно, это было потому, что он всегда был рядом. Они росли вместе, они веселились вместе, они жили вместе. Они часто ссорились, ругались, дрались, сдавали друг друга родителям. Они могли часами дуться друг на друга, а потом неожиданно помириться, затевая очередную шутку над соседским мальчишкой. Они могли часами сидеть вместе, смотря очередной сериал, смеясь и комментируя очередную несмешную шутку по тв. Они могли вместе делать уроки, но, как правило, это всегда кончалось тем, что она сама все доделывала. Они могли вместе гулять по парку в компании с их младшей сестренкой, чтобы дать родителям немного свободного времени побыть наедине. Они все понимали, они ведь уже не дети.

Возможно, это было потому, что он был первым мальчиком в ее жизни. Их разница в возрасте всего в год, дала им повод вместе пойти в детский сад, а затем и в школу. Иногда они чувствовали себя как близнецы. Они были опорой друг для друга. А после рождения третьего ребенка в их семье, родители часто оставляли их самим себе. И в это время они никогда не скучали и не чувствовали себя одинокими. У них были они сами, и они были счастливы. Другие мальчики меркли рядом с ним, они не были такими же блондинами, не были озонными хулиганами, не были ее лучшими друзьями, не были ее братьями.

Возможно, это было потому, что она была сумасшедшая, свихнувшаяся стерва? Она не сразу поняла, что стало что-то не так. Это не произошло постепенно, а просто однажды накрыло и не отпустило. Просто однажды на 16 году своей жизни, она вдруг подумала, что была бы не против оказаться в его объятьях, дотронуться до его губ своими, обнять его за шею и не отпускать его на эти глупые свидания с другими девчонками. И когда осознание того, о чем она подумала, до нее дошло, это показалось ей грязным. Настолько грязным, что ей захотелось умереть прямо тут на этом самом месте. Он ее брат, ее любимый брат. Такой взрослый, высокий, подтянутый, с загорелой кожей и выцветшими на солнце светлыми волосами, с сильными ногами и мускулистыми руками. Занятия американским футболом явно пошли ему на пользу. А какое было у него лицо? Он был популярен у противоположного пола, чем пользовался на полную катушку. Он уже давно не был девственником, в отличие от нее. И не скрыл этого, у них не было секретов друг от друга, до этого времени. Теперь у нее был секрет, ее маленький грязный секрет.

Он по-прежнему относился к ней, как к любимой маленькой сестренке, их у него две, но Лиза была еще и другом, нежно лелеянным другом. Они, правда, были как близнецы, когда было плохо одному, то и другой это чувствовал, они всегда приходили друг другу на помощь. Но однажды все изменилось, и Барт впервые не понимал, что происходит. Вроде все было нормально, а потом резко все стало рушиться. Лиза, его маленькая Лиза стала пропускать занятия в школе, и это притом, что она всегда была лучшей ученицей школы? Она стала где-то пропадать? И у нее появился парень? Мир сошел с ума?

Он никогда не считал себе хорошим парнем, но то, что он был хорошим братом и другом, он не сомневался, до этого времени.

\- Лиз, что происходит? – Спросил он ее однажды, впервые за долгое время, перехватив дома. Она стала избегать его, и ему это не нравилось. Он скучал по ней.

\- О чем ты? – Искренне удивилась она, но на него не взглянула, собираясь опять куда-то.

\- Ты меня избегаешь. Я же вижу, что что-то не так.

\- Ничего подобного! Я просто занята, у меня дела.

\- Не правда. Какие могут быть дела так поздно? Давай ты сегодня останешься дома, и мы поговорим, как раньше.

Она на секунду остановилась и посмотрела ему в глаза, потом печально улыбнулась и продолжила дальше собираться.

\- Барт, я, правда, не могу сегодня. Давай завтра?

\- Тогда, скажи, куда ты идешь! – Он стал одевать куртку. – И мы пойдем вместе. Ну же Лиз, я скучаю по нам.

\- Каким нам, Барт? Каким нам? – Вспылила она впервые с тех пор, как поняла свои грязные чувства. – Нет никаких нас! Есть ты! И есть я! У тебя своя взрослая жизнь! У меня своя!

\- Взрослая? – Удивился он. – Взрослая? – Прорычал он и смотрел на нее, как на глупую.

\- Да, Барт, взрослая! И не надо так на меня смотреть! Я уже не маленькая девочка, у меня есть парень, у меня свои друзья.

\- Какая ты взрослая? Тебе всего 16 лет! – Он смотрел на нее угрожающе. – Скажи его имя. Я должен знать, кто охмурил мою сестренку.

\- Оставь меня в покое! Твоей девушке тоже 16. И ты не спрашивал у ее брата, когда тебе ее трахать! – Закричала Лиза.

Барт смотрел на нее в тихом ужасе. Все что она говорила, было правдой, его девушке было столько же лет, как и Лизе. И да, у них был секс, и он не спрашивал разрешения у ее брата на это. Но, это не меняет того факта, что Лизе можно делать тоже самое! Она была его маленькой сестренкой, и он не собирался стоять в стороне, когда этот придурок, так называемый ее «парень», посмеет ее обидеть.

\- Послушай Лиз, ты уже спала с ним?

\- Какое тебе дело? Просто оставь меня в покое. – Тихо ответила она, наконец, успокоя свое дыхание.

\- Мне есть дело! Ты моя сестра, и я убью этого гавнюка, если он тебя обидит.

\- Все в порядке, Барт. – Улыбнулась Лиза. – Если он меня обидит, ты же пожалеешь меня?

\- Лиз, что происходит? – Повторил он свой вопрос.

\- Все в порядке.

В тот день она не ночевала дома.

Она встретила этого мальчика, как обычно прогуливая школу. Раньше она обожала ходит туда, ведь там всегда был Барт, ее любимый брат и сообщник во всех хороших и не очень делах. А теперь школа была еще одним адом, таким же, как дом, в котором они жили. Она не могла находиться рядом с ним, не имея возможности прикоснуться, не выдав свои чувства. Она не могла смотреть на его девушку, ей остро хотелось подойти к ней и выдрать ей волосы. Барт был ее и не ее одновременно. Это выматывало. Она решила избегать его столько, сколько сможет. И вот, в один из прогулов она встретила его.

Он просто сидел под деревом в парке и что-то рисовал. Он был ее возраста, может чуть старше, она точно не знала, ведь в этом возрасте не понятно, сколько кому лет. Он был чем-то отдаленно похож на Барта, возможно это то и заставило ее подойти к нему. Он был милым и приветливым, он ей понравился, они стали друзьями. Иногда, находясь рядом с ним, Лизе казалось, что ее нездоровая любовь проходит. Но это было лишь временным эффектом, стоило ей увидеть Барта, и ее снова накрывало. Это все было так не правильно, что хотелось плакать. Почему именно Барт? Почему именно она? Она не хотела этого, она хотела, чтобы все было, как в детстве. Зачем ей эти дуратские чувства?

Теперь она стала реже появляться не только в школе, но и дома. Что, естественно, не укрылось от Барта. Он о ней беспокоился, он ее любил, но не так, как она его. Это больно. Она старалась избегать его, она грубила ему, она хотела сделать ему больно. Последней каплей стал их разговор о ее парне, Барт искренне о ней беспокоился, а она хотела лишь, чтобы он ее поцеловал. Вот ведь ирония. И она решилась. Она забудет Барта в объятьях другого парня. Она, наконец, лишится своей девственности.

Все было не так, как она представляла. Да, в своих мечтах она сделала это с Бартом, и это было прекрасно. Он был любимым, он был нежным, он был осторожным. А в реальности с не любимым это было противно и больно. У них не сразу получилось, она слишком нервничала и не могла расслабиться, а он был не терпелив. В итоге: слезы, боль и поруганная честь. Все, что ей хотелось после этого эксперимента, так больше никогда не видеть того парня. Хотелось забиться куда-нибудь в угол и долго плакать навзрыд. А в мечтах все было так сладко.

\- Явилась, наконец! – Рано утром Барт встретил ее на крыльце их дома. Она не ночевала дома, и он не мог найти себе места от переживаний. Все было не так. Все было не правильно. Лиза должна ночевать дома, должна ходить в школу, должна быть отличницей, должна с ним разговаривать обо всем и ни о чем.

\- Да, - тихо ответила она. – Я дома.

\- Что случилось? Почему у тебя глаза красные? Ты плакала? – Он завалил ее вопросами. А потом вдруг пришло понимание. – Он сделал тебе больно?

\- Все в порядке. Успокойся. Прекрати себя вести, как курица-наседка. У меня все в хорошо.

\- Я же вижу, что не в порядке. Поговори со мной.

\- Что я должна сказать?

\- Что с тобой происходит?

\- Ты уже задолбал меня этим вопросом! – Опять она сорвалась.

\- Ну, так скажи уже! – Он не остался в долгу.

\- Я влюбилась!

Он впал в ступор. Она влюбилась. Влюбилась? Это не то, что он думал услышать. Но, почему бы и нет? Она ведь уже не ребенок. Почему же она не могла влюбиться? Сам он никогда не любил. Ну, в смысле любил, но только родителей и сестер. А вот просто девушку, нет.

\- В кого?

\- Не все ли равно?

\- Мне не все равно, если из-за него ты плачешь.

\- Он тут не причем.

\- Объясни мне, пожалуйста, Лиз. Я беспокоюсь.

\- Пойдем в дом. Тут холодно.

Он пропустил ее в дом, затем зашел сам и закрыл дверь на ключ. Она поднялись по лестнице на второй этаж и замерли. Она посмотрела на него, а потом пошла к себе, он за ней. Сегодня он добьется от нее правды. Он больше не позволит ей скрываться от него, и не дай Бог, ее кто-то обидел.

\- Я слушаю.

\- Я влюбилась, Барт. Я не хотела этого, я никогда не хотела этого. – Она всхлипнула. Он поспешил к ней, чтобы обнять ее, но она от него отступила. Ему это не понравилось.

\- Я честно пыталась бороться с этим, но мне это не под силу. – Слеза скатилась у нее по щеке. Что вообще происходит? Барт уже закипал от злости. Кто обидел его девочку?

\- Я пыталась забыть. Знаешь это очень больно, когда тот, кого ты любишь, не отвечает тебе взаимностью? Нет, не знаешь. А мне было так больно, что хотелось кричать, биться головой об стену, вырвать все волосы у соперницы, она бы прекрасно смотрелась лысой. А та любовь неправильная, она не должна была существовать. Я должна была вырвать ее из своего сердца. Но это не так-то просто сделать. – Она усмехнулась, сквозь слезы. Барт сжал свои руки в кулаки, его начинало трясти от ярости. Сегодня кто-то умрет.

\- Я его избегала. Я его игнорировала. Я нашла себе парня. Я переспала с этим придурком, в надежде, что это поможет. – Слезы градом катились по ее лицу.

\- Лиза, - он все-таки обнял ее. И не просто обнял, а сжал ее так сильно, что ей стало трудно дышать. Она была такой маленькой рядом с ним. Она была на целую голову ниже него, и была такой хрупкой и женственной, что у него защемило сердце. Кто посмел обидеть такую хорошую девочку? – Скажи мне его имя, ну же. Я прямо сейчас найду его и убью. Никто не смеет обижать мою сестренку.

Она заплакала еще громче. Он ничего не понимал. Ее маленькие ручки обхватили его вокруг талии, свое лицо она спрятала у него на груди. Она вся дрожала, а ему захотелось что-нибудь сломать. Желательно, чуть-то шею.

Сколько они стояли, обнявшись, он не знает, и ему было все равно на время. Когда она немного успокоилась, он уложил ее в кровать, укрыл одеялом и поцеловал в лоб. Его принцесса почти сразу уснула. Конечно, столько плакала, что сил совсем не осталось. Сейчас он пойдет в школу и узнает кто этот урод, ее «парень», и вышибет из него весь дух.

После сна она почувствовала себя отдохнувшей и живой, настолько, насколько это вообще было возможно. После грязного признания самой себе, она ходила точно зомби, делая все на автомате. Но стоило лишь излить кому-то душу, и стало легче. Теперь с новыми силами она могла жить дальше. Осталось немного и она окончит школу, потом уедет куда-нибудь учиться, куда-нибудь подальше, чтобы приезжать домой только на праздники. Тогда она постарается побороть свои чувства, и сможет смотреть Барту в глаза без замирания сердца. Стоит только подождать, потерпеть. Все наладится.

Вечером позвонили из полиции, и сказали забрать Барта. Он подрался, он отправил парня в больницу, сломав ему нос, два ребра и руку. На него завели уголовное дело. Его отстранили от занятий на две недели, посадили под домашний арест.

\- Зачем, Барт? – Недоумевали родители. Мегги смотрела не него с непониманием. Одна лишь Лиза все поняла, но была очень расстроена. Он избил парня, что переспал с ней. Откуда он узнал кто это, так и останется тайной для нее.

\- Хотелось подраться. Вот и все. – Он пошел в свою комнату, не сказав больше ни слова.

На эти две недели домашнего ареста Лиза была его единственным другом. Он был откровенно счастлив, она была рядом как прежде, они постоянно были вместе и говорили, говорили, говорили. Они давно так не сидели вместе, он действительно скучал по всему этому. И если снова придется кого-то избить, чтобы она была рядом, он, несомненно, сделает так еще раз.

Ему даже показалось, что они стали ближе после всего этого. Он не хотел, чтобы его арест заканчивался. Ведь стоит им выйти за пределы дома, и все проблемы снова отдалят их друг от друга. Внезапно, ему захотелось, чтобы больше никого не было, кроме них. Это было странно. Он нахмурился и так задумался, что не заметил, как закончился фильм. Они смотрели какой-то старый скучный фильм, он ее сморил. Только когда ее голова опустилась ему на плечо, он очнулся.

Он посмотрел на нее спящую, и она показалась ему очень красивой. Курносый носик, усыпанный веснушками, длинные светлые ресницы, идеальные брови, пухлые губы, что так и манили ее поцеловать. Он вздрогнул от этой мысли, и она проснулась. Лиза посмотрела на него своими сонными голубыми глазами, и он в них утонул. Вдруг, ему стало плевать на все, кроме этих глаз. Он хотел смотреть только в них, он захотел, чтобы и она смотрела только на него. Это было немыслимо. Это было не правильно. Но он не мог оторваться.

\- Уже поздно. Пора спать, – сказала Лиза и зевнула. Это было очень мило, и Барт улыбнулся.

\- Подожди, - он не хотел ее отпускать. Барт взял ее за руку и поцеловал ее пальчики. Она замерла, боясь даже дышать.

\- Барт? Что ты делаешь?

\- Прости, - он отпустил ее руку и ушел в свою комнату.

Возможно, так сказалось долгое отсутствие у него девушки. Нет. Он же не зверь какой-то? Прошло всего две недели, раньше он и дольше обходился без секса. Нет, здесь было что-то другое. Он просто хотел, чтобы она была рядом, как раньше. Но, он также хотел и поцеловать ее. Барт схватился за голову, он уже ничего не понимает. Она его сестра, он не должен о ней так думать. Прямо сейчас он хотел вылезти в окно, убежать куда-нибудь, выпить и забыться. Но он не сдвинулся ни на миллиметр.

Лиза не находила себе места, она была так счастлива эти две недели. Но все хорошее когда-нибудь кончается. Барту снова можно было ходить в школу, и она тоже перестала прогуливать. В конце концов, ей тоже нужно получить аттестат.

Стоило ему появиться в школе, как он снова стал гулять со своей девчонкой. Они страстно целовались у всех на виду, они зажимались в каждом темном местечке. Но ему все было мало, стоило ему закрыть глаза, и он видел Лизу в своих объятьях. Он стонал в голос, и жадно хватал свою девушку за все доступные филейные места. Фигурой она была похожа на Лизу, поэтому стоит только закрыть глаза и представить, и он готов трахать эту безликую девчонку до потери пульса.

Когда все пошло не так он не знал, но теперь все его мысли были только о Лизе. Теперь она была везде: дома за завтраками и ужинами, в школе с утра до вечера, во снах, где он делал с ней такое, что утром было вспоминать стыдно. Он хотел ее. Он так сильно хотел ее, что было больно.

Он не мог к ней притронуться, но и быть вдалеке от нее он тоже не мог. Он начинает сходить с ума. Однажды он сорвется и все разрушит между ними. Он не хотел этого. Но он хотел Лизу.

Когда он вернулся домой, было еще не поздно, все были дома: родители смотрели ток-шоу, Мегги что-то готовила на кухне, а героиня его эротических снов отсутствовала, ему это не нравилось. Опять она загуляла? Внезапно, он почувствовал жгучую ревность, такого с ним еще не было. Он чуть не рассмеялся. Не уже ли он влюбился? Он впервые влюбился. И в кого? В свою собственную сестру? Тут не смеяться нужно, а плакать.

Он нашел ее в их любимом парке. Когда то давно они вместе с Мегги здесь гуляли. Она качалась на качелях, и, кажется, не замечала его. Он стоял недалеко и наблюдал за ней. Он действительно была осень красива. И как он раньше не замечал? Ах, да! Раньше он думал о ней, как о сестре. А теперь что ж? А теперь он хотел подойти к ней, обнять ее, поцеловать, сказать ей какая она красивая и как он ее любит, раздеть ее, быть с ней самым нежным. Только подумав об этом, он мгновенно возбудился.

Очень медленно он пошел в ее сторону. Он не хотел ее спугнуть своими желаниями. Он просто все ей расскажет, а она решит, что ему делать со всем этим. Либо она пошлет его и будет избегать, либо погрязнет вместе с ним в этой порочной связи. Он бы очень хотел, чтобы она выбрала второй вариант. Но решать только ей.

\- Вот ты где? – Спросил он ее, подходя ближе. Она повернулась к нему, изобразив удивление. Она точно не ожидала, его здесь увидеть.

\- Барт?

\- Ага, это я.

\- Что ты тут делаешь?

\- Я тоже самое хочу спросить у тебя? Почему ты не дома? Темнеет, - он оглянулся вокруг.

\- Я не знаю. Привычка, наверное. Скучно дома сидеть.

\- Точно. Мне вот тоже было скучно без тебя.

Она нахмурилась. – Тебе скучно? Что-то не верится.

\- Почему же?

\- У тебя есть девушка, разве тебе скучно с ней?

\- У меня нет девушки.

\- Утром была еще, а сейчас - нет?

\- Я с ней расстался.

\- Почему?

\- Мне понравилась другая.

\- Вот как? Быстро же ты. Не успел выйти из-под домашнего ареста, как стал сосаться с одной, а теперь новую нашел.

Он усмехнулся. С ее точки зрения, это выглядит так, будто он какой-то кабель.

\- Эта девушка мне давно нравится, но я понял это только недавно. И теперь я боюсь ей признаться. Вдруг она мне откажет? Как мне тогда жить?

\- Не думаю, что найдется такая дура, что тебе откажет.

\- Я могу только надеяться, что она согласится.

\- Мне вот даже стало интересно, кто она, раз Барт Симпсон рядом с ней бледнеет.

\- Она стоит передо мной, - улыбнулся он своей самой обворожительной улыбкой.

\- Что? – Она отступила от него на шаг. Он двинулся на шаг к ней.

\- Да, Лиз, это ты. Прости, но я так больше не могу, - он шагнул к ней вплотную и обнял. Она пахла так замечательно, что он невольно закрыл глаза от наслаждения. Она замерла. – Ну же, Лиз, не молчи, скажи что-нибудь.

\- Ммм… - Промычала она в ответ.

Он усмехнулся, крепче прижал ее к себе и слова полились из него, как вода из крана:

\- Ох, Лиза. Ты такая красивая, такая милая, такая маленькая, нежная, женственная, от тебя так вкусно пахнет. Ты моя принцесса, моя малышка. Я так люблю тебя. Люблю, когда ты сидишь рядом со мной, когда ты разговариваешь со мной, когда мы смотрим вместе фильмы. Люблю, как ты морщишь носик, как ты облизываешь губы, как ты закатываешь глаза, как ты смеешься. Твой смех – мой самый любимый звук. Я также люблю, когда ты плачешь, ведь тогда, только я могу тебя утешить, - он потерся щекой о ее щеку и продолжил. – Я так хочу, чтобы ты была моей. Я так боюсь, что ты мне скажешь «нет», скажешь, что я сумасшедший, скажешь держаться от тебя подальше. Сразу говорю, я это сделать не смогу. Я знаю, что это не правильно, но мне больно, когда я представляю тебя с другим. И я думаю, что если увижу это хоть раз, то точно убью этого парня. Прости.

Сказать, что Лиза была в шоке, значит, ничего не сказать. Человек, которого она так давно любит, только что ответил ей взаимностью. Либо она спит, тогда не будите ее, либо Барт также сошел с ума, как и она.

\- Барт, что ты такое говоришь?

Он весь напрягся и замер, ей даже показалось, что он перестал дышать. Потом стал медленно разжимать объятья. Мгновение он смотрел на нее с болью, а потом отвел глаза. Но не успел он отойти от нее, как Лиза сама обняла его, так как она давно мечтала: за шею, уткнувшись носом в его загорелую шею. Его руки сразу же легли на ее талию, прижимая к своему телу.

\- Ох, Барт. Почему ты такой противный?

И впервые за этот день Барт рассмеялся. Он смеялся так, как давно не смеялся: громко, от души. Она не оттолкнула его, его девочка все еще здесь, а не бежит от него без оглядки. Она здесь, она с ним. Так, что там было по плану? Обнять? Есть. Сказать, что он ее любит? Есть. Поцеловать? Всенепременно.

Он чуть отстранился, смотря на ее лицо. Такая красивая. Он посмотрел на ее губы, они манили его. Он не сопротивлялся. Барт нежно накрыл ее губы своими. И все было так, как ему снилось. Ну, почти так. Но все по порядку. Они не будут спешить.

\- А что будет дальше?

\- А что ты хочешь?

\- Я хочу быть всегда с тобой!

\- Я тоже. Мы всегда будем вместе.

\- А как же родители? Они не поймут. А люди в городе?

\- Мы ничего никому не скажем. А родители даже если и поймут, то скоро мы будем совершеннолетними и сможем уехать отсюда. Они нас не разлучат, не бойся.

\- Я люблю тебя.

\- И я люблю тебя.


End file.
